tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
TI Group
TI Group plc (formerly Tube Investments) was a holding company for specialised engineering companies. It was based in Abingdon, Oxfordshire. It was registered as Tube Investments in 1919, combining the seamless steel tube businesses of Tubes Ltd, New Credenda Tube (later known as Creda), Simplex and Accles & Pollock.Accles & Pollock: About us In 1928 Reynolds Tube joined the group. Tube Investments was listed on the London Stock Exchange and was a constituent of the FTSE 100 Index. It was acquired by Smiths Group in 2000. History The company was registered as Tube Investments in 1919, combining the seamless steel tube businesses of Tubes Ltd, New Credenda Tube (later known as Creda), Simplex and Accles & Pollock.Accles & Pollock: About us Reynolds Tube joined the group in 1928 . Ivan Stedeford joined the company in 1928. He became chief executive in 1935 and chairman in 1944. In 1946, the company bought Swallow Coachbuilding Co. (1935) Ltd. The British Cycle Corporation subsidiary was formed in 1946 and eventually heldHercules Phillips Cycles, Hercules Cycles (no connection with the German Hercules company), Armstrong, Rudge-Whitworth, Norman Cycles and Sun Cycles. The Aluminium War in 1958-9 was a fierce and successful battle to acquire British Aluminium.Obituary: Lord Plowden Raleigh Industries joined the group in 1960, bringing BSA Cycles and J. B. Brookes.Raleigh: History In 1963 the company bought Russell Hobbs, kettle manufacturers, and Sir Ivan Stedeford retired as chairman and chief executive officer and became life president. The Group bought Alfred Herbert Ltd in 1982.Paragraph 879, House of Commons Debates Hansard, 25 July 1983 Raleigh was sold in 1987 to Derby InternationalRaleigh bicycle history and Creda to GEC.GEC buys Creda business from TI Group In 1987 Tube Investments acquired Armco Inc.'s European Tubing business – Fulton (UK) and Bundy Corporation (USA); then in 1991 it bought Huron Products Industries (USA).TI Automotive: Heritage Dowty Group was bought in 1992British engineering merger moves forward and in 1996 Accles & Pollock was sold to Hay Hall Group. Over the next few years, the Group acquired Technoflow Tube Systems (Germany), Bundy Asia Pacific, S&H Fabricating and Engineering (USA), Kenmore Italiana (Italy), Walbro Corporation (USA), and Marwal (France). On 4 December 2000 Smiths Group merged with TI Group. The merger was completed and Smiths divested TI Automotive shortly afterwards.TI Group plans to sell off auto suppliers Operations The three major divisions were John Crane International, manufacturer of mechanical seals, Bundy Corporation, a tubing manufacturer and supplier to the refrigeration and automotive industries, and Dowty Group, an aerospace company. The group also owned TI Creda, a manufacturer of domestic cookers, and owned TI Chesterfield Cylinders, a manufacturer of pressurised gas cylinders for companies such as BOC and Air Products: the business was sold in ? and the factory moved from Chesterfield to Sheffield.MBO in 2004 from German successor to TI Chesterfield Cylinders References External links *History of the TI Group, from the company's former website on the Internet Archive *TI Group former website on the Internet Archive *Smiths Group History Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Engineering companies of the United Kingdom Category:Cycle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1919 Category:Companies based in Oxfordshire Category:Companies formerly listed on the London Stock Exchange Category:Cycle parts manufacturers Category:Companies of the United Kingdom